


D'Allen à Queen

by AngelLyslion



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Oliver is same family, Barry is a queen, Berry Allen - Freeform, Berry is a Queen, F/M, Female Barry Allen, Female Flash, Oliver and Barry are brothers, Oliver and Barry are brothers / sisters, Oliver is a good big brother, Thea and Barry are twins
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Une visite scolaire change toute la vie de Berry Allen





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Pour le besoin de cette fanfiction Barry à 17 ans et c'est une fille. Et elle n'est pas encore flash mais elle le sera à la fin du chapitre 1. 
> 
> Ce passe au début de la saison 1 et Oliver et co-directeur de l'entreprise Queen Consolited avec son beau père.

Je m'appelle Berry Allen, j'ai dix sept ans et bientôt dix huit ans, j'étudie à Central High et je suis la meilleure de ma classe.  
J'évite d'étaler ma science, pour éviter le harcèlement et la jalousie des autres.  
Je suis trop heureuse, car ma classe a reçu une invitation pour visiter la société de Queen Consolidated,où la science et la technologie sont à la pointe de la perfection.  
Actuellement, nous sommes dans le car qui nous y amène. Et je suis impatiente d'y être.  
En regardant par la fenêtre je vois me panneau "Bienvenu à Straling City", dans quelques minutes, nous allons enfin arriver.  
Nous nous trouvons enfin devant l'un des deux endroits que je veux visiter plus que tout. Le deuxième est bien sûr STAR Labs, en parlant de ce dernier il vont bientôt mettre en marche l'accélérateur de particules et j'ai trop hâte d'y participer. Il sera autonome d'ici une petite semaine.

En sortant du car, deux hommes nous attendent je les reconnais, le premier étant Walters Steele et le deuxième Oliver Queen. Notre professeur les remercie de nous accueillir et de nous accorder du temps pour nous faire visiter.  
Je me mets au début de la file ou devrais-je dire du troupeau que forme ma classe, pour que je puisse entendre tout ce qu'ils ont à dire.  
J'ai cette impression que mr Queen me regarde étrangement depuis ma sortie du car.

 

* * *

 

La semaine touche enfin à sa fin et ce soir STAR Labs dévoile définitivement l'accélérateur de particules. Je suis déçu car je ne peux pas y aller car pour demain j'ai un travail de chimie à rendre et il n'est pas encore achevé donc j'ai demandé à mon professeur si je pouvais spécialement resté pour le terminer. Et puisque je suis une élève studieuse elle a accepté. 

 

Je m'approche de la fenêtre pour remonter les stores et je remarque que la pluie tombe et qu'un éclair me foncé dessus, il me touche, je me retrouve expulsé vers les produits chimiques et trou noir. 


	2. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov d'oliver

Walter m'a parlé que l'entreprise allait accueillir une classe de lycée et que nous allons faire visiter l'entreprise à cette dernière.  
Quelques minutes plus tard cette fameuse classe arrive, je regarde les lycéens sortir et remarque que parmi eux une lycéenne ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Thea mais ce qui me fait dire que c'est pas elle est sa tenue vestimentaire. Je sais très bien que cela est impossible car ma sœur n'a pas de jumelle. Mais pour en avoir le cœur net, je vais demander à Felicity de faire des recherches sur elle.   
Dans l'heure elle découvre qu'elle s'appelle Berenice Nora Allen née à Central City le 23 Janvier 1995. En poussant dans ses recherches, elle découvre qu'elle a été adoptée. Elle essaie de trouver un laboratoire d'analyse médical pour connaître L'ADN contenu son sang pour voir s'il y a une correspondance avec celui de ma sœur.   
Et comme, je commence à en douter le sang de cette Berry Allen correspond à cent pour cent de celui de ma sœur.

 

* * *

 

 

Je cherche ma mère et la trouve dans le salon, je m'approche d'elle et m'assois en face d'elle. 

 

\- Maman, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose.   
\- Oui Oliver ?   
\- Tu es au courant qu'un lycée de Central City est venu, la semaine dernière, je la vois accquiesse, et parmi eux ce trouvait une fille qui ressemble à Thea et j'ai effectué quelques recherches et j'ai découvert qu'elle a une correspondance parfaite avec L'ADN de ma sœur, et à ce que je sache Thea n'a pas de jumelle...  
\- Désolé de te couper Oliver mais Thea a bien eu une jumelle qui est morte née ou du moins d'après les médecins. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la voir et je sais qu'elles sont de vraie jumelle. Ton autre sœur, ton père et moi voulions l'appeller Thalia. Si c'est vraiment elle, est ce que tu sais comment elle va ?   
\- Actuellement, elle est dans le coma car elle a été frappé par la foudre. Je sais aussi qu'elle vit chez les West car sa mère est morte et son père est en prison car c'est lui qui l'a tuée. Et j'en sais pas plus désolé. 

 


	3. 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov de Thea

Je traverse le couloir et surprend une conversation entre mon frère et ma mère. J'apprends que j'ai une jumelle et qu'en ce moment même, elle est dans le coma dû à un éclair.   
À la fin de leur échange, je pars vite avant de me faire repérer, je pars dans ma chambre et m'effondre sur mon lit encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle.   
J'espère qu'Ollie va m'en parler de lui même. Je serai incapable d'aborder le sujet.   
J'espère qu'elle se réveillera vite dû moins si elle se réveille un jour et je suis impatiente de faire sa connaissance.   
J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur avec qui tout partager et voilà que mon souhait se réalise. J'espère juste avoir l'occasion d'échanger avec elle.   
Je m'endors l'esprit rempli d'incertitude.

Le lendemain matin, j'agis différemment qu'à mon habitude mais personne ne le relève et heureusement pour moi. En cours, je suis totalement perdue dans mes pensées, ce n'est pas comme si je suis tous les jours à fond dans les cours , ma reverie est destinée à mon autre moitié.

 

* * *

 

  
Neuf mois ce sont écoulée et ma jumelle est enfin réveillé.  
C'est au bout d'un mois qu'Oliver m'a avouer la vérité, j'ai fait semblant d'être choqué puis énervé qu'il m'ai caché ceci pendant autant de temps. Et nous sommes aller la voire régulièrement et il n'y a pas de doute  
qu'elle est bien une Queen.

Maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, le plus dur c'est de lui révéler sa vraie identité et qu'elle accepte de vivre avec nous.  
Nous ne savons pas trop comment aborder le sujet mais un médecin le fait pour nous.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Allen, est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ?   
\- Oui merci ça va et non j'ai mal nul part. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?   
\- Un éclair vous a frappé et vous étiez dans le coma depuis neuf mois. Nous avons fait une petite découverte sur votre origine.  Vous n'êtes pas liée aux Allen mais aux Queen qui sont présent dans la salle d'attente. Nous allons vous laissez quelques minutes le temps que votre cerveau assimiles toutes ces informations puis nous ferons entrer votre famille. 


End file.
